


Christmas Shopping at the (Space) Mall

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Shance Secret Santa 2018, Space Christmas and also Normal Christmas, Space Mall (Voltron), promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: With the Altean winter holiday coming up, the team decides to do some present shopping at the space mall. Shiro and Lance have some fun with it.For the Shance Secret Santa!





	Christmas Shopping at the (Space) Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Tomo! (Littleballofspace on tumblr! I'm your secret santa! This was my take on your window shopping prompt which was the only one i could think of expanding into a story so i hope you like it!

“Guys… What’s this?” Keith asked, his mouth agape as he and the rest of the paladins beheld the sight before them.

“Ohhh that’s right!” Coran exclaimed, “It’s just about that time of the decaphoeb! Alchemist Zeltrech’s Quintent is right around the corner!”

“Is it really?” Allura asked, turning around with a grin on her face.

“Uhh Mind filling us non-alteans in?” Hunk asked, raising his hand.

“Oh yes that’s right,” Coran said, twirling his moustache, “Alchemist Zeltrech’s Quintent is a quintent celebrating the life of Alchemist Zeltrech, one of the most legendary of all of Oriande’s chosen! He was said to be able to turn a handful of snow and the bark of a tree into anything at all! Gold, food, balmeran crystals even! So now the holiday consists of gathering a tree, covering it in glittering crystals and baubles, and tucking presents underneath it during the coldest part of the Altean seasonal cycle! A well stocked dinner table and fanciful parties are also quite common!” Coran finished with a flourish.

“Sooo it’s space Christmas?” Pidge replied.

“I’m sorry what?” Coran asked.

“Christmas, it’s an earth holiday in the winter time where people get a big tree, hang it with lights and stuff, and give each other presents. Usually there’s a big dinner and sometimes parties.” Lance added. 

“Well yes i suppose they do sound rather similar.” Coran said dejectedly.

“Oh but this is perfect! We’ve been so busy with the galra we should have our own celebration!” Allura added, “We could do a Zeltrech’s Quintent and a uh… Cystmass celebration all at once!”

“That sounds like a good idea Princess!” Shiro replied enthusiastically, “It’d be nice to have a bit of time off. Coran when is this holiday?” 

Coran was busy inspecting one of the screens in the mall, “It seems to be in a bit less than a movement.” he replied.

“That should be plenty of time to prepare.” Allura said. “We should all get presents for each other! Oh and we need decorations… a tree… and food!”

“I can handle the food!” Hunk interjected, “I’ll just go buy some ingredients along with my gifts.”

“I’ll get the decorations!” Pidge said, racing off. 

“I’ll uhh… get the tree i guess?” Keith said, giving a pointed look back at Shiro and Lance. 

Allura began talking excitedly to the mice on her shoulders before wandering off on her own. Coran doing the same moments later.

“Well… Looks like we’re on our own then.” Lance said, sliding up to hold Shiro’s hand.

“Seems like we are.” Shiro replied coyly.

“I wonder why everyone left us alone…” Lance said.

“Probably because they didn’t want to catch us making out in the back of the changing rooms again.” Shiro said, laughing.

Lance started laughing as well. “Yeah. Probably.” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“We didn’t get an extra job to do… where do you want to go?” Shiro said, beginning to walk, his boyfriend in hand. 

“Mmmm I dunno. Maybe we should window shop for a bit. Keep an eye out for those holiday deals.” 

“We probably won’t be able to get any as good as Coran though.” Shiro replied, “I bet he’ll manage to trade a hug and a head pat for the crown jewels of some lost forgotten kingdom.”

“Just the jewels?” Lance fake scoffed, “If he doesn’t manage to get back with at least a whole planet then he’s clearly off his game.”

They both broke down in laughter again as they walked. Passing by store after store full of things they didn’t recognize or understand, and aliens as varied as the stores.

“Shiro wait…”

“What is i-  **Lance!** ” 

“But Keith’d love it! I’m not wrong!”

“That’s the annoying part.” Shiro sighed. 

Lance had drawn their attention to a knife shop of all things. Filled to veritable brim with colorful blades of various sizes and shapes. One advertised being sharp enough to cut straight through bone and had a design to match. Another one looked rather impractical given the blade did a full 180 to point back at it’s wielder. 

Those were the knives they ended up buying for Keith incidentally. 

“Well was I right or was i right?” Lance asked.

“You were right babe.” Shiro replied, rolling his eyes. “But I think I might have found a good one for Hunk.”

“Shiro I-” Lance said as he followed Shiro’s line of sight to a shop filled with what looked like highly advanced alien toys.

“He’d love to take those apart and see how they work wouldn’t he?” Shiro said with a smug grin.

“When did finding Christmas gifts for our team turn into a competition?” Lance pouted.

“Dunno,” Shiro said, giving Lance a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “But I know we’re even right now.” 

“Won’t stay that way for long.” Lance grumbled as he stomped off to the store, Shiro in tow.

“You’re really cute when you’re getting competitive.” Shiro said.

“Really?” Lance asked, stopping.   
“No I was wrong.” Shiro said, “You always look cute.”

“Well that’s one place I know I can’t beat you.” Lance replied, getting Shiro’s face to match his own red hue. 

They went on like that, from shop to shop flirting as they went. Next it was the earth store, Shiro got the point there, to pick up some more games for Pidge, and to go back and forth about who was really the better cuddler. The pet store was next since Lance said Allura should do more than just play charades with her mice, along with Shiro and Lance trying to come up with the most apt comparison they could for which adorable space critter each other most resembled. Coran was… difficult. After wandering around for what seemed like forever they finally found a tucked away shop selling antiques. There they were able to find a book filled with pictures of old Altea, and one chronicling what happened to be Coran’s family tree. They both decided that counted for neither of them, it helped that they were too busy trying to shove mirrors in each others faces and bemoaning that you couldn’t capture a mirror’s image like a camera. 

“Well we seem to have everyone’s gifts.” Lance said, carrying his purchases as they made their way back to the ‘parking lot’, hand in hand.

“Actually we’re both missing someone.” Shiro replied.

“We are?”

“Yeah i still need to get a gift for this guy, someone I really look up to.” Shiro said, smiling.

“Oh… who is it?” Lance asked.

“You might not know him, brown hair, blue eyes, Blue Paladin of Voltron, I mean he’s the whole package if you’re looking for a perfect boyfriend.” Shiro said, his grin now stretching for ear to ear.

“Now that you mention it i’ve got to get a gift for a guy like that too…” Lance said.

“Oh? Who might that be?”   
“Oh he’s easy to recognize. Wicked cool robo arm, not to mention a hot as hell scar on his face, AND he’s the leader of Voltron! He’s practically my hero.” Lance said.

“Sounds like a cool guy.” Shiro replied.

“Yeah you should meet him sometime you two have a lot in common.” Lance replied, barely holding back laughter. 

“Maybe I will… I wonder what our giftees would want though?” Shiro wondered aloud as he scanned the area.

“Hmmm…” Lance hummed, his eyes sweeping over the shops.

They both saw the jewelry store at the same time.

“I think they might like something nice and persistent.” Lance said.

“Maybe a sign that their committed to their relationship?” Shiro replied.

“Whadda ya know! I was just thinking the same thing!” Lance said.

They ended up walking back to the ship with two engraved rings.

On them were inscribed  _ “Lance and Shiro: A Promise for a Lifetime” _

**Author's Note:**

> The rings they got at the end are this thing i've heard a lot about called promise rings, where they aren't quite an engagement ring but they basically say "Yeah we're gonna get married eventually".


End file.
